


Friday Fail Toxin-0

by Kaimi_Kreissel



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimi_Kreissel/pseuds/Kaimi_Kreissel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen and Blake are spending their Friday afternoon studying at the library, but their three friends have different plans for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Fail Toxin-0

**Author's Note:**

> Title makes no sense; I couldn't think of anything decent but it describes the content of this story quite well I think.
> 
> This here is a strange mix of a modern AU for RWBY and the alternate ending of Final Fantasy Type-0. I wanted to have a RWBY×Final Fantasy Type-0 crossover and this seemed like a decent setting, but I failed horribly. You are free to write your own version.

It was a Friday afternoon and a normal person would just chill out and forget about homework. However, there were two girls with different plans: Blake and Queen were sitting in the library doing their classes and some extra reading. The two were intelligent and studious, they were in the top of their classes at the Academy. They planned to graduate with the best grades possible and fulfill their dreams: Blake intended to become a librarian and Queen planned to be a teacher.

The library was almost empty, save for the two girls and the librarian who appeared to just want to close and spend the rest of the day out of work. Blake was currently reading a history book about ancient conflicts, while Queen was studying maths. It went for a while then the door to the library opened and a girl with long blonde hair entered, accompanied by two smaller brunettes. They approached the two girls, whispering about something.

“What'cha doing?” the blonde chirpily asked Blake.  
“Reading about history,” the girl replied. “Why are you here? I never took you for a studious type.”  
“I'm more of an adventurer,” the blonde replied. “Anyway, me and the girls wanted to take you,” she pointed at Blake and Queen, “out to town.”  
“I'd rather not. I have a test next week and I'd prefer to have a good grade from it,” Queen said.  
“You should relax sometimes,” the girl with straight brown hair remarked. “All you do is studying. You hardly do anything exciting.”  
“Yeah, what Deuce says!” the blonde said. “Besides, I have an _awesome_ idea of how we could spend a Friday night!”  
“Yangarang, are you planning on—?” the other, braided, brunette was interrupted by the girl she called 'Yangarang' with a hand to her mouth.  
“Cinquey, you say weird things when you're hungry, you know?” the blonde laughed nervously.  
“Yang?” Blake looked at the blonde with a piercing look. “I've known you for quite some time and whatever you're planning I am not going to participate in it. Go with Ruby or Weiss.”  
“You're such a hard person to get to,” sighed the blonde. “But that makes it even _more_ exciting!”

Yang then suddenly grabbed Blake and threw her over her shoulder. The girl shook violently demanding to be released but the stronger blonde was having none of it. In fact, she was actually quite entertained by Blake's somewhat childish display of irritation.

“Are we going to do it by force too or you're going to come willingly?” Deuce asked Queen.

Once Deuce set her goal she became stubborn in achieving it. Queen knew that all too well: once, the girl dragged her out to a tennis match with her and Cinque despite her strong protests. However she did enjoy that.

“Just... let me pack mine and Blake's things, okay?”  
“Oh, let me help, Queennie!” Cinque exclaimed and started to pack Blake's things.  
“Be careful, Cinque!” Blake cried out. “These are very precious books to me!”  
“Oh hush, Blakey,” Yang said. “Cinque, could you drop their things at our dorm? We're not delaying _anything_ and I'm not risking loosing my 'treasure'.”  
“Alrighty!” the braided brunette replied and took of with Blake and Queen's bags.

Deuce grabbed Queen's arm and dragged her out of library. As Yang was leaving the room, she shouted to the librarian.

“You're free now! No thanks needed!”

Fifteen minutes later, Cinque joined the four girls in the courtyard.

“Maybe you know where Yang wants to take me and Queen to?” Blake asked the girl. “Deuce won't say a thing and I'm not even gonna start on that stubbornness called 'Yang'.”  
“There is this cl—,” the blonde interrupted the girl again.  
“Oh, it's nothing serious,” she said with a sheepish smile.  
“Let's go!” Deuce called out. “The day isn't getting any longer!”

The five girls then left for the town. Yang was leading, followed by Blake and Queen, and Deuce and Cinque were closing the group. That was an extra measure taken by Yang and Deuce so the two girls in the middle wouldn't try to escape or something.

Then they passed by the commercial district and entered the docks. This somewhat scared Blake and Queen but the two kept silent about it. Deuce and Cinque were whispering again, but the two girls in front of them couldn't make a single word.

“We're almost there!” Yang called out chirpily.  
“'There' means 'where'?” Blake was starting to be a bit mad at the blonde.  
“The c—,” Cinque started again but Deuce quickly shushed her.  
“Could we do away with the conspiracy? This is starting to be irritating with every minute,” Queen fixed her glasses.  
“But that'll take all the fun away!” the blonde replied.

Blake and Queen sighed. There was no way they'd get the information they wanted. Sure, Cinque seemed to want to tell them, but Yang and Deuce effectively prevented her from spilling the beans.

As they walked, they came by what appeared to be a large storehouse stylized for...

“...a club?” Queen asked.

This appeared to be what Cinque wanted to tell them. However, the two had a strange feeling about this establishment: Yang was _really_ excited about coming here, and that worried Blake who knew the blonde for quite some time. She could only imagine rather disturbing images in her head, not necessarily of the peaceful sort.

“You two spend _sooo_ much time studying that you barely get out to have fun!” Yang started. “So we decided that you should paint the town!”  
“Dancing awkwardly to techno?” Queen corrected her glasses.  
“I'm not much of a dancer,” Blake added.  
“Come on, it'll be fun!” the blonde said.  
“ _You_ are gonna have some fun with us or you'll _never_ seeing your bags and what was inside them for the rest of your lives,” Deuce waved her index finger in front of the two honor-students with a forbidding face.  
“Deuce is not in sauce, huh?” Cinque said out of the blue.  
“I'll make it worth to you,” Yang winked at Blake who just stared at her angrily.

Queen shook her head in disbelief. This situation was starting to get really annoying.

“Seriously, guys, you're such a bother,” she commented. “But I suppose I could 'go with the flow' this once.”

Cinque chirped up and Deuce patted Queen on the back, much to her irritation.

Blake was still reluctant to the idea and Yang once again grabbed her and threw her over the arm. This time the black-haired girl didn't even protest and limited her response to a simple sigh.

“Just one thing: neither of us is eighteen,” the Queen noted.  
“No worries, I know the owner,” Yang replied and headed inside the club by kicking open the door.

The three girls followed her and entered the room. It was quite spacious; an elevated dance floor was in the middle of the room, bar was on the left to the entrance, and in the back a DJ dressed as a bear was remixing tracks on the balcony overlooking the club.

The men wearing black suits, hats, and sunglasses just froze in place as Yang entered the room. Queen looked at the blonde with a questioning look, but neither she or Deuce or Cinque were moved by the situation.

Then another man in a black suit appeared, but he lacked sunglasses and wore a vest instead of a jacket. Several different emotions flashed through his face: surprise, annoyance, and anger among many others.

“Blondie, you're here. _Whyyy?_ ”  
“Just came to chill out with some friends of mine!” she replied with a dangerous smile on her face.  
“'Chill out'? The last time you had a 'chill out' session here this place was on fire!”  
“What can I say?” Yang asked with an innocent look. “I'm a pretty 'hot' girl,” and she winked at him.

Queen looked at Yang with a mixed expression on her face. She knew that the blonde girl had quite a fiery side to her, but from the short conversation between Yang and the man she concluded that _something_ happened here a while back, something drastic.

Deuce noticed Queen's uneasy expression and put a hand on her shoulder, putting on a gentle smile. The glasses girl sighed. Just what Yang has planned for her and Blake?

“Yang?” Blake asked the blonde with a rather irritated voice. “Spill the beans are I won't hesitate to torture you with history lesson during the weekend.”  
“Geez, Blake, I just want to have with you. You're so uptight that I sometimes think if you can still breath.”  
“It's gonna be lotsa fun, Blakey!” Cinque suddenly exclaimed. “We're gonna dance, and drink, and eat, and everything!”  
“I still say that we should just stay at dorms,” Queen said.  
“Hey, Mr. D _eee_ J _aaay_!” Yang yelled towards the DJ. “Let's shake things up!”

The DJ shot his right hand into the air as a sign of accepting Yang's request and a moment later the club was jumping from the heavy basses. Yang took Blake by hand and started to dance with her, swirling around her. Cinque and Deuce took each of Queen's hands and began to wildly jump around the dance floor with their companion.

After some time, Blake, Queen, and Deuce got tired and went to the bar to get some snack despite Yang and Cinque's protests to stay for “just one more dance”.

“So what do you think, Blake, Queen?” Deuce asked.  
“I kind of expected some Yang accident to happen,” Blake admitted. “But aside of that, I think I actually feel a bit better.”  
“Yes, I feel relieved as well, but only a little,” Queen quickly added after seeing Deuce's eyes lightening up then quickly returning to normal. “We shouldn't make habit out of it. I'd rather for my grades to not suffer.”  
“Partner exchange!” Yang appeared out of nowhere behind Queen and grabbed her to the dance floor.  
“B-But—!”  
“No 'buts', just dance!” the blonde said.  
“Cinque?”

Blake looked at the other brunette. She looked like she had a meeting with a wall, she looked completely devastated. Cinque was heavily breathing and when she spotted a liquid-filled glass in Deuce's hand she grabbed it and emptied it with a single sip.

“Cinque!” the other brunette glared at her.  
“Yang... she's a... demon... Can't... keep up... with her...” Cinque panted out.  
“Really? I don't feel that fatigued and I danced with her a lot longer than you,” Blake noted.  
“You owe me a drink, Cinque,” Deuce said. “Flanooze, to be precise.”  
“What—!?”  
“You drank it out of my glass just a moment ago. Don't go pretending it didn't happen now.”  
“F-Fla~nooze...?” Cinque asked.  
“Ye— Oh, right.”

Cinque suddenly left them and went who knew where. Blake was confused by this.

“Cinque is allergic to flan-based drinks,” Deuce enlightened Blake.  
“I hope she'll be fine.”  
“Yes, but we'll need to leave for the dormitories. I'd rather not overstay our welcome from Junior.”  
“Junior?”  
“Yang spoke with him briefly when we came in.”  
“Okay.”

Some time later Yang and Queen approached them. Yang looked as lively as ever, however Queen looked like she was about to pass out. The blonde looked around and noticed a lack of one of the girls at the bar.

“Where's Cinquey?”  
“She accidentally drank Flanooze. Now she's vomiting _somewhere_ ,” Deuce replied. “We need to return to the Academy.”  
“Oh, shoot!” Yang exclaimed. “I have a _lot_ of events prepared for Queen and Blake, but with the squad kinda falling apart,” she looked at the heavy breathing glasses girl who was leaning against her, “I suppose there's no point in dragging you guys around the town.”  
“Good idea. I'll go fetch Cinque,” Deuce offered and went looking for the lost girl.

“So how's the night?” Yang asked the remaining two girls after Deuce disappeared from their view.  
“Technically speaking, it's barely even a middle of evening,” Blake corrected her.  
“And here I thought that _I_ am the one to get into every detail,” Queen smiled.  
“That doesn't answer my question, though,” the blonde pressed.  
“All right, I'll admit it, it was fun,” the glasses girl laughed. “Although I don't think that poor Cinque feels the same.”  
“She did drink that drink without even asking,” Blake noted. “I didn't know that she was allergic to flan.”  
“Flan or no flan, we need to get her to the dorms,” Yang suddenly sounded quite worried as she noticed Deuce helping Cinque to walk over to them. “I'll pay,” she said and went to the barman and paid him for the drinks.

The girls returned to their dormitories about an hour and a half due to Cinque's unrelenting need to remove the remains of Flanooze from her organism at random times. After they arrived Cinque spent the rest of the night in the toilet, while the rest watched a movie, ate something, and went to sleep.

 


End file.
